This disclosure relates to securing user information.
To complete many transactions today, including a host of self-service transactions, users are often required to enter sensitive (or other personal) information into the self-service device. For example, to withdrawal money from an automated teller machine (ATM) a user must typically swipe his or her debit or credit card and enter his or her personal identification number (PIN) through a keypad on the ATM.
Such a process presents an opportunity for bad actors to determine the user's PIN, or other personal information, through various techniques such as, for example, watching the keypad as the user enters the PIN. With the PIN (and account number) in hand, the bad actor may be able to access the user's account and make unauthorized charges or withdrawals.